


Little talks

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: A questo punto la mia storia se ne va sempre di più per suo conto e prende spunti dall'ottava e dalla nona stagione di Supernatural per poi raccontare quello che avrei voluto vedere io. Benny è ritornato dal Purgatorio, ma la sua assenza ha provocato un dolore tanto grande in Balthazar da spingerlo a rifugiarsi in uno stato semi-catatonico. In questa storia, però, l'aiuto viene da un personaggio inaspettato e... chissà?Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono la mia raccolta di storie!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di Supernatural.





	Little talks

**Little talks**

_You’re gone gone gone away_

_I watched you disappear_

_All that’s left is a ghost of you_

_Now we’re torn torn torn apart_

_There’s nothing we can do_

_Just let me go we’ll meet again soon_

_Now wait wait wait for me_

_Please hang around_

_I’ll see you when I fall asleep._

_Hey!_

_(“Little talks” – Of Monsters and Men)_

Benny aveva tentato di tutto per risvegliare Balthazar dal suo stato catatonico, ma i giorni passavano e l’Angelo non reagiva. Nessuno era riuscito a capire se si fosse accorto del ritorno di Benny oppure no, a volte sembrava che lo riconoscesse e lo fissava a lungo come attonito, ma poi non diceva una parola e non rispondeva alle affettuose sollecitazioni di Benny.

Una mattina, non sapendo più che cosa inventarsi, Benny aveva pensato di portare Balthazar a fare due passi in un boschetto che sorgeva nei pressi del bunker; sperava che quei luoghi potessero ricordargli la loro prima notte d’amore a Carencro, proprio in mezzo ai boschi e sul camper malridotto di Benny. Era un ricordo dolce e intenso e, forse, avrebbe potuto sciogliere il nodo di disperazione che soffocava il cuore di Balthazar.

L’Angelo non disse niente e si limitò a seguire Benny come faceva sempre, docile ma apparentemente assente. Era una pena vedere ridotto così un tipo come Balthazar che, al contrario, era sempre stato fin troppo presuntuoso e spesso petulante… adesso era come spento e Benny non poteva farsene una ragione.

“E allora io ti ricordai che tu stesso avevi definito il mio camper un  _ferrovecchio_  e tu…” raccontava Benny, cercando di risvegliare qualche memoria nel suo Angelo e di provocare una reazione.

E, questa volta, la reazione ci fu, ma non era di certo quella che Benny si aspettava.

Balthazar si fermò all’improvviso, afferrò il compagno per un braccio e, stringendolo forte, gli si piazzò davanti, fissandolo con occhi che facevano paura.

“Tu lo sai dove vanno gli Angeli dopo morti e i mostri che muoiono in Purgatorio?” gli chiese a bruciapelo con una strana voce che sembrava venire dagli spazi infiniti.

“Cosa? Io… no, certo che non lo so, ma come mai ti viene in mente questo?”

Benny non sapeva se rallegrarsi del fatto che Balthazar lo avesse in apparenza riconosciuto e che avesse ripreso a parlare o se preoccuparsi ancora di più per le strane parole che aveva pronunciato e per quello sguardo allucinato.

“Io lo so, l’ho visto” mormorò l’Angelo. Si guardò intorno, come se temesse che qualcuno potesse ascoltarlo, poi continuò. “Ho visto cosa c’è al di là del velo… il Mostro dai Mille Occhi che non ha pensiero, non ha desideri e tiene prigioniere le anime degli Angeli e dei mostri morti. Ho visto quelle anime, camminavano tutte in fila, non sapevano più niente, non ricordavano più niente ed è quella la fine.”

“Balthazar, non dovresti pensare a queste cose adesso” cercò di calmarlo Benny, stringendolo affettuosamente per le braccia e attirandolo a sé. “Lo so che ti ho fatto soffrire tanto e mi dispiace, mi dispiace immensamente, ma adesso sono qui, sono tornato e non voglio lasciarti più. Non devi pensare a cose tristi, adesso siamo insieme…”

“Tu non lo sai!” reagì Balthazar, con stizza. “Il Mostro dai Mille Occhi ha sentito che lo guardavo, mi ha visto e… verrà a prendermi, mi prenderà e mi imprigionerà con le altre anime intrappolate!”

“No, no, no, adesso basta, Balthazar, ti fai solo del male così” gli disse teneramente Benny, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio affettuoso e protettivo. “Non c’è nessun Mostro e nessuna fila di anime, adesso siamo insieme e ci costruiremo una nuova vita senza pensare più al passato.”

“Ah… no, non preoccuparti, Benny” sussurrò appena l’Angelo. Benny trasalì sentendogli pronunciare il suo nome, questo significava che l’aveva riconosciuto, ma allora perché delirava così? “Non devi preoccuparti perché, dopo aver preso me, il Mostro dai Mille Occhi tornerà e prenderà anche te.”

A quel punto, il vampiro cominciò a preoccuparsi davvero, non tanto per le minacce di Balthazar, quanto per le allucinazioni e i deliri di cui cadeva preda. Lo abbracciò forte e cercò di calmarlo.

“Balthazar, questi sono solo incubi e non c’è niente che tu debba temere, perché ora…”

S’interruppe quando una luce accecante avvolse lui e il suo Angelo. Un attimo dopo c’era una figura accanto a loro, una figura alta e austera, con capelli biondi corti e occhi azzurrissimi dall’espressione grave.

“E tu chi saresti?” chiese Benny, cominciando a pensare che Balthazar, alla fine, non delirasse poi tanto.

“Sono l’Arcangelo Michael” rispose la figura. “Sono venuto per prendere Balthazar e portarlo in Paradiso.”

“In Paradiso? Ma di che stai parlando?”

“Balthazar sta molto male” si decise a spiegare Michael, “gli Angeli non sono abituati a sostenere emozioni umane come amore o dolore e, quando accade, quelli di loro più deboli possono perdersi.”

“Balthazar non è impazzito!” protestò Benny. Quel tipo poteva essere l’Arcangelo che gli pareva, ma al suo Angelo voleva pensarci  _lui_ , glielo aveva promesso e stavolta non avrebbe mancato alla parola data.

“No, non è impazzito, ma ha visto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto” replicò criptico Michael.

“Cosa? Vuoi dire che quell’essere di cui parla… quello con i mille occhi, insomma, esiste davvero? Potrebbe portare via Balthazar?”

Michael scosse il capo, guardando l’Angelo straziato con una certa qual tenerezza.

“Il Mostro dai Mille Occhi esiste ed è davvero il signore di un mondo parallelo in cui finiscono le anime dei mostri che muoiono in Purgatorio” disse. “E’ un mondo talmente pieno di squallore e orrore che nessuno può vederlo e restare sano di mente, nessuno, nemmeno noi Arcangeli. Soltanto nostro Padre può affrontarlo, perché Lui è Luce e Amore. Balthazar, distrutto dal dolore per la tua perdita, ha lasciato vagare la sua mente nel nulla per non pensare e non soffrire e questo lo ha portato a sfiorare il velo che separa i nostri mondi e a vedere l’abominio che c’è di là, ma non ha saputo affrontarlo, come non lo avrebbe potuto nessun altro.”

“E quel mostro ora lo perseguita?”

“No, quella è soltanto un’illusione che il mostro crea, è l’unica cosa che ha il potere di fare” lo rassicurò Michael. “Nostro Padre non permetterebbe mai a quell’essere di avvicinarsi a un Angelo o a un umano e il mostro lo sa. Non è vero nemmeno che sia lui a rapire le anime degli Angeli morti, però è ciò che ha fatto credere a Balthazar per lacerarlo.”

“Ma allora, se non è in pericolo, perché vuoi portarlo via? Se lo porti in Paradiso io… io non lo rivedrò mai più” fece piano Benny, dolorosamente consapevole che una creatura come lui non avrebbe mai potuto varcare le soglie del Regno dei Cieli.

“E devo dire che te lo meriteresti” replicò aspro Michael. “Non ti condanno per ciò che sei, poiché non è tua la colpa, ma ciò che hai fatto a Balthazar, scegliendo di restare in Purgatorio, è stata una crudeltà che lo ha devastato nella mente e nell’anima. Per questo devo portarlo in Paradiso: soltanto lassù potremo donargli la luce e la serenità per guarire la sua anima ferita e la sua mente perduta.”

Così dicendo, Michael prese delicatamente per un braccio Balthazar, sciogliendolo dalla stretta di Benny e conducendolo con sé verso la luce.

“Aspetta, aspetta un attimo, per favore!” lo pregò il vampiro, in tono angosciato. “Va bene, Balthazar deve andare in Paradiso per poter guarire ma poi… poi tornerà?”

Michael fissò in viso Benny: il suo sguardo non tradiva emozioni.

“Se potessi fare come desidero, Balthazar resterebbe in Paradiso e riprenderebbe il suo ruolo come guerriero delle schiere celesti” rispose con calma. “Abbiamo avuto molte perdite in questi ultimi tempi e un soldato come lui ci sarebbe molto utile. Però già da tempo ho imparato che non devo seguire la mia volontà, bensì quella di mio Padre e la Sua volontà è che tutti gli Angeli siano liberi. Perciò non so darti una risposta, poiché sarà Balthazar stesso a decidere se e quando far ritorno sulla Terra, una volta guarito perfettamente.”

“Ma io ho bisogno di lui” mormorò Benny. “Sono tornato per lui e adesso non posso perderlo. So quello che sono e so che non merito certo l’affetto di un Angelo, ma io ho sempre cercato di rigare dritto per lui, di non fargli del male e…”

Lo sguardo di Michael s’indurì e lo stesso fece la sua voce.

“Benjamin LaFitte, conosco la tua storia e non ti giudico per ciò che sei, te l’ho già detto. Sei stato trasformato in vampiro contro la tua volontà e per buona parte della tua esistenza hai lottato contro questa natura malvagia” dichiarò in tono solenne. “Per la maggior parte delle cose che sono accadute nella tua vita non hai colpe, ma per ciò che è avvenuto a Balthazar devi biasimare solo te stesso. Sei stato tu ad abbandonarlo scegliendo di restare in Purgatorio ed è stato per sfuggire a questo dolore che Balthazar ha sollevato il velo e si è straziato mente e anima. Perciò, se Balthazar vorrà tornare da te, non sarò io a fermarlo ma, se deciderà di non tornare, sappi che sarà solo quello che ti meriti per tutta la disperazione che gli hai causato.”

A queste parole Benny non seppe replicare, doveva purtroppo riconoscere che quello che Michael diceva era la verità e che lui aveva abbandonato Balthazar dopo avergli promesso che sarebbe tornato da lui. Abbassò lo sguardo, mortificato.

_Il mio affetto per Balthazar non è stato abbastanza forte da convincermi a tornare dal Purgatorio e per questo lui si è lacerato dal dolore… ma adesso ho capito che lo voglio con me e che non potrei stare lontano da lui. Io voglio che Balthazar torni da me!_

Alzò gli occhi per pronunciare queste parole di fronte a Michael ma, quando sollevò lo sguardo, l’Arcangelo era svanito portando con sé Balthazar e anche quella luce accecante non c’era più. Benny si guardò intorno, ma già sapeva che era tutto inutile.

Con un sospiro profondo e pieno di sofferenza si voltò e ripercorse il sentiero che lo avrebbe condotto di nuovo al bunker, da solo.

Adesso, per la prima volta, sperimentava su se stesso lo strazio che aveva provato Balthazar quando aveva saputo che lui non sarebbe tornato dal Purgatorio e si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato atroce.

_Mi dispiace, Balthazar, mi dispiace così tanto… Ora devi guarire e poi devi tornare da me e io ti giuro… ti giuro che non te ne pentirai, che non ti farò mai più soffrire così tanto. Solo… ritorna da me, Balthazar!_

**FINE**

  

 

 

 


End file.
